an unexpected encounter
by emmajoneswatts
Summary: Roxy is just a normal girl, heads to work for a normal day but fate has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

*Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...*

the sound of my alarm was the sound i dreaded every morning. It was the sound that signified i had to leave my cosy bed and my two little girls and get ready for work. It was going to be a long day and i was already bummed out by the fact i still didn't have tickets to the WWE show that night in Newcastle despite trying my hardest to persuade anyone to come with me! I headed out for the bus.. the dreaded bus, filled with annoying little school children filling all the seats so all us adults would struggle to find a seat. I couldn't help but giggle as i said that, refferring to myself as an adult was still slightly strange and made me feel older than i already felt. I was lucky, my stop was early enough on the 40 minute bus route that i was almost guaranteed a seat, even if it wasn't the best of positioned but today i had pick of where i could sit. I relaxed in the seat and turned spotify on via my phone and lost myself in the music , my favourite way to wake up every morning. After what seemed like forever, the bus reached my stop which meant one thing... time to get breakfast. Sausage sandwiches from Greggs were the only thing that made getting out of bed at such an unreasonable hour worth it, however much I knew I needed to stop since I was really starting to pile the weight back on and it really messed with my head. As i unlocked the work shutters, I could hear the phone ringing and rushed through to answer it but still managed to miss it. It was official it was going to be one of those days, I just knew it. I continued my usual process of preparing for the parlour opening. I looked at the list of the days dogs and could contain the groan. Being busy was a good thing but the combination of the dogs for the day was poor and to top it off some douche had booked their two yorkies in for the first time.  
As my workmates and the morning dogs began to arrive for work I could feel myself slowly start to wake up as we laughed and joked while we worked. It got to 10am and the doorbell sounded again, it was bount to be the douche and his two two yorkies. Securing my dog and gonig to answer the door, I almost fainted when I looked up to see the reception full of people. My mother had entered and was waiting at the side, with 3 large men behind her who i recognised immediately as the shield from the WWE, one of which was cradling two yorkies in his arms and cooing over them. I greeted them and handed them the for which every new customer is required to fill in before grabbing the box of home-made cookies my mam had came to collect.

"You look terrible Roxy. You need to get yourself to bed on a night!"

I couldn't help but laugh. That was her excuse for everything, nothing else other than i needed more sleep.

"Gee thanks mam and I've told you before I do go to bed, just the falling asleep seems to avoid me!"

I could see she was concerned. To her i was still her little baby and she didnt plan on letting go of that image any time soon despite me being 24 and moved out. I could see the guys were finding it funny my mother telling me off in my workplace, especially the tall blonde one. He was unmissable, leaning against the wall slowly wiping his index finger across his lip with the usual cocky smirk on his face that he has when ive watched them on tv.

"When will I see you next? Are you coming over one night this week or will it be Sunday? Are we going to get to see this new tattoo of yours? Honestly I don't know where I got you from wanting to be like a walking doodle board"

It didn't seem like she was going to stop so i grabbed a cookie out of the box id passed her. If i was going to be stopped from working i was going to eat crap at the same time.

"Honestly mam you'd think i have a lot of tattoos the way you go on, its only my fourth and no you won't see it cos i'll have my jeans on and other than pulling them down you'll have to wait till the weathers nice and i can get my skirts out again to see it... Look on the bright side.. at least im not like dad"

I instantly regretted my last statement, that could start her off on a rant which would potentially last hours and i really had to get back to work so i quickly cut her off.

"I've got to do some work today mam, take the cookies before i eat them all and i'll ring you when i finish work."

The guys waited until she left then the blonde one moved from against the wall so he was stood directly infront of me, picking a strand of my hair up and twirling it as he stared into my eyes. I could feel my skin burning. He leaned forward, positioning his lips by my ear. He was so close i could feel his breath move my hair.

"Someome is a spoilt little girl. Do you know what I do to spoilt little girls?"

"Jon - cut it out, let her do her job"

He backed off and i took the form, told him we'd ring when the dogs were ready as he'd brought in a picture of how he wanted them and they left. I breathed a sigh of relief, my heart had stopped at the sight of him let alone being in that close of a proximity to him. The rest of the day was kind of a blur, I ended up drawing the short straw and had answered the door when they came to collect the dogs. He was sprawled across a chair watching me closely as I gave Seth the report on how his dog's had been and checked that he was happy with their haircuts. Seth thanked me and the three of them turned to leave when Jon stopped to turn towards me again.

"What's your number? You free tonight and tomorrow?"

I was left stunned again that he was talking to me, after a moment i realised and responded with a shrug before writing down my home phone number as i had no idea what my mobile number was without looking through my phone. As i handed him the piece of paper i noticed he was smirking.

"Well then... I'll see you later"

With that they left and I was left standing mulling over what had just happened. Luckily I was able to continue the rest of my day as nomally as possible. There was no way he'd ring me anyway. It had to just be for kicks, I was certain. What would a guy like that want a girl like me for.  
After work was over i took the 40 minutes bus journey home to do my chores. As i waited for my bath to run I figured it was better to be safe than sorry and got the house looking spotless, either way it was less to do tomorrow on my day off after all. Once i was satisfied with the flat i had a quick bath while my tea was cooking before settling in bed to watch tv wearing nothing but a baggy tshirt that was several sizes to big for me and a pair of black hotpants I'd bought to wear for nights out but never had the confidence to actually wear them out of the house. Just as I was about to settle down to watch a film in bed, the phone began ringing forcing me to climb out of bed to go asnwer it.

"Did you honestly think I'd ring? Whats your address? I'm coming over"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. After a moments hesitation I stupidly gave him my address and started to pull myself together after mentally scolding myself. If he was landing i'd need to at least put a bra on under the shirt and apply some makeup so i looked presentable. I'd only just finished organising myself when the buzzer to the bottom door sounded and after checking it was him i allowed him through. As he walked into my tiny flat his eyes wandered.

"God this place is tiny, how do you survive. I'd be falling over myself?"

He dropped his bag on the sofa and turned to me, his gaze wandering up and down my body the smirk not leaving his face for a second. It felt like i was being hunted and all i could do was wait to be caught. He stretched hist hand out and tugged at my shirt.

"This isn't a girl shirt. Is this your boyfriends?"

His tone was almost mocking and he ended his question with laughter. He obviously knew the effect he had on women and got a kick out of it. I shyly shook my head before responding.

"Not boyfriend. Ex, I just like the shirt and it was his favourite top so I kept it out of spite when he moved out"

I expected part of his reaction but i still wasn't prepared for it.

"Hah! You really are a spoilt thing aren't you! So when was that? How many guys you been with since?"

I looked away in embarrassment. I'd only met this guy a few hours ago and i was getting drilled on the most personal matters of my life with no escape.

"2 years ago and how many guys doesn't concern you!"

I didnt mean to but i snapped at him.

"Whoah! Don't bite my head off.. I'm only asking! We'd better correct this right now"

Pushing me back against the wall, I felt his hands on my hips before brushing the shirt up my body with his hands and pulling it over my head. His hands moved to the seam of my shorts and pulled me towards his bag and after a moment of rumaging around with one hand as to not let go of me he pulled a shirt out before removing my bra and handing me the shirt.

"Make yourself comfortable in that..for now. I want the freedom to grab your tits though. Bra's are just a waste!"

He removed his leather jacket and flung it on the sofa with his bag. Still watching me with a glint in his eye as i worked my way into his shirt. It was a better fit than the other one, less baggy and made me look like i had some form of figure.

"So which tattoo were you getting wrong for earlier? This one?"

He pointed at my thigh before slowly running his fingerips up and down the inside of it, working his way up to outline my whole body. I nodded, desperately trying to focus on something other than the shivers down my spine his touch sent. He laughed at the reaction his touch had on me.

"Its been a long time hasn't it? I don't think you've been with anyone since he left you"

I blushed and turned away again. He was right. I wasn't planning on rushing into anything, I'd been on a few dates but that had been about it. My ex had left me with serious trust and self worth issues which always stood in the way. He took my chin in his hands and turned my face towards him again, I tried desperately not to look in his eyes. They were like two piercing blue pools that would capture you as soon as you looked at them.

"Hey..Its ok. It'll make you enjoy tonight even more"

As he spoke the glint in his eye was back as he grinned down at me. I let out a shy giggle and he laughed.

"You are far too nervous. We need to correct this"

As he spoke he moved closer to me so our bodies were touching and his hands began to explore. His fingers found the seam of my shorts again and he tugged them away from my body to sneak a peak.

"Verry Niice! I want to see more"

He tugged them down to my ankles with one hand while he ran the fingertips of his other hand across my skin, smirking at my reaction as i tossed my head back and gave a slight moan.

"You like that baby? I've only just started with you just yet"

He pushed my legs apart and shoved one of his long fingers inside me and slowly thrust it inside me before dropping to his knees and began to play using his tongue. With every touch my body shook and i let out another moan, this time much louder and more confident. When I couldn't take any more, he rose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the shirt i'd thrown on the floor before grabbing me by my waist and carrying me to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and quickly removed his clothes.

"Now its time for the good stuff"

He grinned as he quickly unbuckled his belt. The good stuff, what was the other stuff then? Once stripped he climbed up me, pulling his shirt from my body and gripping my breasts as he thrust himself inside me making me flinch with pleasure as well as pain. His thrusts were soft and gentle at first however the more he enjoyed it the harder and faster he became. I desperately tried to cling to the bed sheet for fear of losing control of myself and putting an end to the madness that i couldn't deny i was enjoying. I felt my stomach do somersaults as he moved inside me before i let out a scream, digging my nails into his back and pulling him closer to me as he let out a moan and pulsed through me. We lay as we were for a few minutes before either of us spoke. Sitting up i quickly reached for my dressing gown, suddenly very aware a complete stranger could see me naked.

"Considering you just got laid you seem pretty tense"

His tone was mocking yet soft which made him difficult to read. I ran my fingers through my hair clearing my face and turned back towards him.

"Why? Why me? You've never even met me. Why did you want my number and why did you want to come see me?"

He sat back against the headboard and let out a little laugh, taking a moment before replying.

"Well i thought that one was slightly obvious. You're cute and when you were talking and joking with your mam earlier you seemed like a pretty cool confident chick. A refreshing change from what I'm used to being in this industry."

"You must be pretty disappointed them. Im not cute, confident or cool. Its all an act."

He shrugged and further down the bed towards me and wrapped an arm aroung my waist, pulling over him so i was straddling him.

"I wouldn't say that. It depends on perspective. I would say this ex of yours has fucked with your head badly though and left you as a bit of an empty shell. I still say you're cute and cool... the confidence...well that can be worked on"

He winked at me and i felt my face burn in embarrassment. He leaned forward, pulling me closer towards him by my hair and kissed me. His lips were soft and smooth, it drove me crazy. I'd missed this more than anything, intimacy with a guy when i wanted or needed it. Still wrapped around his waist, he moved on the bed so i was sat against the headboard and he was kneeling over me, our lips still locked together. He pulled me further down the bed by my legs and lay beside me. I rested my head on his arm and he draped the other across my body with his hand resting over my lady parts. It felt good to fall asleep feeling safe in the arms of a strong and handsome guy again, even if it was only a one night stand. By the morning, he'd have changed his mind and I'd be out of his mind before he even got on the plane to the next town. I sighed and as if knowing what i was thinking, he brought his hand to my head and brushed my hair from my face and kissed me goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early that morning to being patted on my face from one of the girls asking for their breakfast. I turned to one side, expecting to be alone in the bed and was beyond surprised to find that Jon was still there. I slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen, fed and watered the girls before brushing my teeth and hair and headed back to bed. He must have felt the weight shift on the bed because as I lay down he turned over and pulled me back into his chest, tightly wrapping his strong arms around me again. I figured I should just relax and enjoy it for the hour or so it would last since soon enough he'd be moving on to the next town and the next girl. Dozing back to sleep I was awoken around 9am by the sound of his voice. Looking around to see who he was talking to, I was shocked to see he was talking to Sapphire. I never would have put him down to be a cat person. I lay there just watching until he realized I was awake when he leaned over towards me and pushed his sweaty firm torso into my body. The butterflies in my stomach were unmistakable.

"So baby, you ready for round two?"

As he spoke the famous smirk appeared on those perfect cheeks. The pit of my belly was gurgling as though I hadn't eaten in weeks. I giggled quietly. The attention he was giving me, I didn't want to admit it but I loved it. It had been a long time since I was around a guy that I wasn't actually related to. It was bliss as he gently kissed my body. I was open for business and he was making sure he got served first. Thrusting himself inside me, I couldn't hold in the moans, I was in heaven. I could feel my temperature rising as I got closer and closer to the point of no return, only giving in as he gasped for air as we climaxed together. Flipping over on to the bed so he was lying belly down beside me again, he took another deep breath while twiddling with his fingers.

"So… there's one thing I don't understand. You'll happily let me fuck your brains out, you're a fit chick who could have any guy she wants yet you're a nervous wreck every other second of the day. What the fuck happened?"

I sighed, I didn't have the strength to go through all of that again. I suddenly felt very exposed. I knew I'd have to say something. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ok… so don't go judging me! There was this guy..."

He seemed to snort his disapproval

"There always is!"

I waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to comment again before continuing.

"I met him when I was 17…he was 21… I met him on a dating website…. Everything seemed to be going well till a week after my 18th birthday, by which point we'd been together over 3 months."

I took a moment to pause for breath, partly to withhold the tears. I didn't think he would appreciate me sat crying in bed beside him.

"His ex's had always been a problem, one was pregnant with his kid at the time. I later found out he had cheated on me with her as well as 2 other ex's. I still took him back though despite it all but it messed with my head y'know. I wouldn't have minded if they'd have been pretty girls. Then I could have understood it but they weren't…."

He sat silently watching me, waiting for me to continue.

"After the first four years he finally seemed like he'd changed in order to be with me… I was half right. He had changed… for the slut he had the kid with to get access back. They'd been sleeping together behind my back for a long time. By the time we ended we already had this place and the girls. They're the only thing that's kept me going these last few years."

He wrapped an arm around me n hugged me into his body, gently kissing my forehead.

"No wonder you're such a mess. No guy is worth that and no guy will change for any girl. It takes someone special…that's why any girl I'm with is told straight up I will never change. It's easier not being in relationships. Meeting up and have some fun when we can is different. I just won't ever fall for them. I'm not that kind of guy."

I forced back the silent tears and climbed out of bed, threw on his shirt and headed to the bathroom, well at least I never had to worry about him wanting to meet me again… after today that will be the last thing on his mind. Giant red puffy eyes and hair soaking in your face wasn't exactly attractive. I splashed water on my face in a hope to lighten my face and grabbing the brush I raked it through my hair, shoving it up into a bobble before applying my makeup. I could hear him still in the bedroom talking, this time not to the cats but on the phone.

"Yeah I'll text you the address and you guys can pick me up from here. Yeah…smoking' body, bit messed in the head. Feel sorry for her really but I've put a smile on her face"

Silently giggling to myself, I returned to the bedroom and began organizing my outfit for the day. I tuned to face away from him as I lifted his shirt over my head, slightly pausing as I became separated from the shirt and threw it back in his face. He laughed and bid goodbye to his phone buddy before hanging up, grabbing me round the waist, twisting me to face him while gently kissing my stomach. Things were just heating up when the door buzzer rang. Sighing, I pulled away from him and painfully stretched towards the control panel to turn the horrible droning noise off. As I turned back, he was fiddling with my phone. He looked up and grinned.

"Just making sure I have easy access while I'm working"

As he walked past to grab his bag and jacket from the couch, I tutted.

"More like if you're bored and can't be bothered to put any effort, you want to have a backup you can get yourself off to!"

He chuckled, smacking my arse as he marched me down the stairs to the main entrance door. The car waiting for him was filled by 3 other guys. He threw his bag in the boot before grabbing me by my arse, gripping tightly as he pulled me towards him and our lips crashed together. As he pulled away, his lips moved down my neck and I felt his teeth plunge into my neck before he pushed me against the door way and returned to the car, winking and giving me his "finger gun" gesture before climbing in.

"Now don't go getting a fella. I'll see you in 6 months when we're back"

I laughed as I watched them drive away. There was no chance of either of those happening. He wouldn't want to hook up with me again next time even though I certainly doubted I'd have a boyfriend by then. I was hopeless. I waited till the car left the street before going back inside, sliding down against the inside of my front door. The last 24 hours had been bizarre to say the least and I was worn out already from it!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since I'd last spoke to Jon. He'd check in occasionally to see how I was, in my personal opinion I think it was more a case of curiosity. Making sure that I hadn't got a bf and he could still "spoil" me when he was next in Newcastle on tour. We'd never talk about much, the places he was travelling to, how we were both doing. That was it. Nothing in depth, he didn't need the whole truth about my living hell. I'd always say "I'm fine, nothing happens round here" but in truth I was lying through my back teeth. I had become sick, very sick. About 6 months after we'd met I'd been diagnosed with leukemia. I'd had no choice to move back into my parent's house, give up my two beautiful girls to my ex and his new wife and worst of all quit my job. My days were spent Sat in bed, watching TV or playing on the Xbox when I wasn't asleep or attending chemotherapy hair had fell out and I was reduced to wearing a wig. I wished I would die faster so I didn't have to go through this hell on a daily basis. I was in the back of the ambulance on the way back from my latest chemo stint when my phone buzzed. I sighed, it was Jon. I opened the text.

"Hey babe, don't forget I'm back in town tomorrow. If you're still single I want to hook up with you ;-) Seth says do you think they'll be able to fit the dogs in for him again? He loved the job done Last time. Hope you're ok. Jon x"

My heart dived in to the pit of my stomach and I desperately suppressed the urge to gag. I knew I'd have to reply but what would I say? I paused over the keys searching for inspiration before I started to type.

"I'd have to text one of the others and ask as I don't work there anymore but they'll be glad to hear he liked their work. I honestly don't think it's a good idea meeting up. It all depends if I'm feeling better, I'm ill today x"

I read it over a thousand times before I clicked send. It was to the point without giving anything away. As much as I wanted to see him again I wouldn't forgive myself letting him see me like this. I'd lost so much weight I was all bones, had to wear a wig in public to hide my hideous bald head...I hated seeing myself let alone anyone else seeing me, not to mention I could no longer give him what he was wanting from me. The phone buzzed again as my father helped me out the taxi while my mother paid the driver. Once safely in my room alone I opened the text.

"whoah! When did you leave? Why have you never said before? Even If you're not well, I'll come see you at the flat and make you feel better. I'll be your personal nurse for the day ;-) x"

I could see I wasn't going to get away from telling him.

"I had to leave a while ago... health reasons. I gave up the flat and moved back into my parents' house too x"

My phone immediately started ringing, I slid the accept call button across my screen and held it to my ear. His deep raspy voice greeted me. It was like music to my ears.

"Hey...are you ok? Don't say you're fine like you always do cos I won't believe you!"

A lump caught in my throat and I carefully cleared it before trying to talk.

"Well I've been better, I'll put it that way"

I could hear the shock in his tone change.

"You sound awful, I want your address. I'm coming to see you tomorrow whether you like it or not."

His tone was almost pleading but I had to stand my ground for my own sake.

"No, I don't want anyone seeing me like this. Good bye Jon!"

I quickly hung up before he could argue, turned my phone to silent before settling in bed, chemo always wore me out and the argument had just taken the last of my energy. Within minutes I was asleep.

I woke around lunchtime the next day to a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Dragging myself over to my dresser I slowly began to apply my makeup. Although I never got to go out anymore I still preferred to go through the process every morning. It made me feel slightly better not looking like a zombie all the time. Once I'd finished I began to style my wig, with long mahogany curls before I carefully placed it on my now bald head. Looking in the mirror I gave myself a half smile. I didn't look that bad but felt completely fake for it but it was necessary. I'd just finished throwing on my clothes when there was a knock on the front door and I heard my mam answer it. Although I strained, I couldn't quite hear who she was talking to. I slowly walked to the bannister to see if I could get a sly look to see who was at the door. Leaning over, the bannister took all of my weight, which to be honest wasn't much. Still unable to see and my curiosity getting the better of me, I appeared at the top of the stairs, it was morning so It was "breakfast time" after all. I couldn't believe my eyes, Stood on the doorstep was Jon.

"Roxy! You ok? I told you I wanted to make sure you are alright."

I looked from him to my mam, she was clearly baffled as to how I knew this guy and he was in shock at the change in my appearance. I nodded to her that it was ok to let him in and turned to head back to my room. He followed me into my room and after I pushed the door shut he flopped down on the bed waiting for me to speak. Slowly with the aid of the furniture I placed myself at my dresser and paused. He would have to be the first to speak.

"So… you're ill? What's happened to you? You've lost ¾'s of your weight in the last 6 month. There's something serious going on. Why won't you tell me?"

Taking a deep breath, I paused a moment. The expression on his face was clearly concerned which I couldn't lie surprised me. I never thought of myself as anything except one of his many play toys that he'd claim when in town. I knew what I had to do and I knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. I slowly reached up and carefully pealed the wig from my head before replacing it on its stand. He'd watched every move I made but averted his eyes as I turned to face him. I felt tears welling up inside me and grabbed my wig again to hide my hideous bald head. As I reached up, a hand stopped me. Looking up Jon was beside me, holding my arm. He took the wig from me and replaced it back on the stand. Slowly moving his hands from the wig to my chin, lightly brushing his fingertips over my cheeks we stood for a moment just staring into each other eyes.

"So…. What kind is it? What has the doctor's said? I want to know everything."

I motioned for him to help me to my bed, for several days after my chemo I was an exhausted mess and even walking was a task. Instead of helping me walk, he gingerly lifted me into his arms before carrying me to my bed and lying me down amongst the scatter pillows. It was an entirely different side to him than the last time we had met. The raging sexual predator was gone and a caring, affectionate gentleman had taken his place. Once he was sure I was comfortable he settled himself on the end of the bed and waited for me to speak.

"I was diagnosed with leukemia 4 months ago so I've been receiving chemotherapy treatment. The doctors say it's going well but I'm looking at least another 6 months of it. So now I'm trapped in bed most days, only getting out for hospital appointments. I'm cut off from everyone and everything. It's hell. I wish I was dead!"

The tone of defeat was obvious in my voice as I made a pathetic attempt to release my frustration on a nearby pillow. His eyes hadn't moved from me, I couldn't quite read him but I figured he felt sorry for me. I didn't need that. He moved further up the bed so he was beside me. Using his muscular arm to carefully pull me into him, he rested his head on mine.

"Don't be so daft, I'd have no one to talk to if you died now would I and that would make me sad. You're going to kick its arse, I know you are! You should have told me sooner. You could have talked to me about it, relieve a bit of your stress instead of bottling it all up"

I nuzzled in tighter to his chest. Although we'd only had one night together six months ago, I'd missed him. He made me feel safe and somehow always managed to say the right thing. It suddenly occurred to me however, I hadn't gave him my address yesterday… so who had? I pulled my head slightly out from under his, just enough to be able to make eye contact.

"Question? How did you find out where I lived now?"

He grinned, those pearly white teeth glistening in the day light.

"I have my ways"

I was still no further informed and to say I was intrigued was an understatement. I shot him a quizzing look hoping he'd elaborate on it.

"So I totally didn't go to your old flat and convince the guy living there you were my little sister whose phone number I lost and I needed to contact you over family business. He was kind enough to pass on the forwarding address you left for post"

His grin had spread from ear to ear, he was obviously quite proud of himself. I could help but laugh, the thought of him charming the new residence of the flat for my address was a sight I'd of liked to have seen.

"Why though? All I am in a one night stand so why did you go to all that effort"

He sighed, lightly kissing the top of my head as he shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"I've missed you. You were originally but the more we talked the more you've become to me. You're my friend. My friend who's still got a smoking body and beautiful, with or without the wig"

He winked at me as he spoke. I felt myself burn up with embarrassment, no doubt my cheeks looked like two tomatoes planted on my face. None of these qualities I felt about myself yet he was confident I possessed them.

"There's far prettier girls than me around, ones that can actually satisfy any desires you have...I'm stuck in this bloody bed. I can't go out without the wheelchair. It tires me out too much trying to walk or doing anything really"

He chuckled to himself, bowing his head in embarrassment as he spoke

"Well...there...Erm...hasn't been other girls for a while...I lost interest in the sluts after leaving Newcastle... Remember what I told you about I don't do relationships, well it seems I do for the right person. I wanted to tell you in person, not on the phone...I was hoping we could...you know... Give it a go?"

To say I wasn't shocked would be lying. Let's face it, I was dying but he still wanted me knowing fine well I couldn't give him any form of physical side of a relationship for a long time.

"You...still want to. Even though I'm...dying"

He gently slapped my hand.

"You're not dying. Don't ever say that! I've wanted to be with you from the day I left you. I'd have turned around and came back if I could have."

I couldn't help but smile as he spoke. There was no way I deserved this crazy yet perfect being to be offering himself to me, yet here he was.

"The question is, will your parents allow me to take you out for the day in the chair and bring you back tonight?"

I sighed, I knew he'd have a fight on his hands getting me out of their sight for more than a few minutes at a time. I shrugged, picked up my phone and text my mom asking for them to come upstairs. There was only one way to find out.

As Jon spoke to them I remained snuggled into his side. His charms had no end and after a lot of questions my parents agreed, giving him my doctors emergency number if required and taking his hotel address etc. if they needed to get to me. He never complained for a second though, handing the information over before lifting me back to my Dresser to reapply my wig while he loaded my chair into the car. Once it was packed, he returned for me. Carefully scooping me into his arms where I snuggled into his defined chest as he carried me to his rental, helping me with the seatbelt before bidding my parents a goodbye for the day, assuring them he'd take care of me and climbing in himself before heading towards his hotel.


End file.
